


Closest to Magic - Kurt has news

by heavenorspace



Series: Closest to Magic [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Mpreg, Other, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerful exec Blaine has, at 40 years old, met the love of his life. He had first glimpsed Kurt at Hummel Tires and Lube, where Blaine had arranged to pick up spare parts from Burt for an old car he was rebuilding in his spare time. The teenager had been tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the two men to finish talking cars so that his father could take him to lunch. Blaine had smiled winningly and offered to take them both out as his treat. Anything to spend some time around the fascinating creature with the beautiful eyes and mile-long legs. Even if it was directly under the nose of the boy’s father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest to Magic - Kurt has news

**Author's Note:**

> [click here for tumblr masterpost and warnings](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/c2m)

[art for this chapter](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/114814704864/verse-masterpost-and-warnings-ao3-this)

"I love you honey but is there a reason why you're actually shopping for bras with me? Normally you just read Vogue in one of the comfy seats while I hunt through these stupid barbie undies until I remember why I hate Victoria Secret sizes."  
  
Kurt paused while examining a particularly pretty lace-trimmed cherry red bra and bit his lip.  
  
"I uh, I don't know what you mean! Why can't a guy look at a few bras out of pure interest? I mean look at the rhinestones on this one. Hilarious!" he laughed weakly, flinging the bra back onto the rack.  
  
Mercedes' eyes hadn't missed the blush and her eyes were already narrowed on his figure.  
  
"Wait. That shirt is too plaid to be from your closet. Don't get me wrong I like the dress-shirt and tights combo you've got going on, but does Finn know you stole one of his precious flannel shirts? Also, since when do you wear another boy's clothes? You won't even borrow a hoodie from a guy in case B.O. can be transferred through fabric."  
  
"Alright, alright!" Kurt interjected, crumbling at the inquiry. "I grew two cup sizes, okay? I just woke up today and suddenly…boobies!" He finished the last word in a whisper and Mercedes chuckled.  
  
"You mean two cup sizes from zero? Awww my baby's growing up!"  
  
Kurt giggled along with her but still looked embarrassed. "Seriously though, where did they come from? I've had to stuff them into two training bras just to stop them from…well, come on. Let me just show you what's going on up in here."  
  
They each grabbed an item as an excuse for a changing room and chose one furthest down the length of doors to avoid being overheard.  
  
"You ready for this?" Kurt unbuttoned Finn's billowing shirt and tugged the bottom of the training bras up to his armpits with difficulty.  
  
Mercedes looked both shocked and admiring.  
  
"Kurt! Oh my god mister, you've got yourself some serious breasts! Look how perky they are! Almost as nice as mine," she added with a wink. "Maybe the tryst with your Mr. Big kick-started a second puberty?"  
  
Kurt smiled at the delicious memory and preened, imagining how pleased Blaine would be with the new additions.  He poked at the soft full mounds to make them wiggle enticingly. "But are they always this sensitive? And why don't my nipples go soft sometimes like your guys' do?"  
  
Mercedes frowned. "What, they stay like this all the time?" When Kurt nodded the affirmative she went very businesslike and began maneuvering his arms to examine each breast. She began firing off questions about discharge and pain and tiredness until Kurt started to become visibly upset.  
  
"Relax, it's just some normal questions we're taught if anything strange happens in that area. I guess no one thought to bring it up because you've been so small but it's good for you to know. Anyway nothing seems wrong. But I think you should still go see your doctor."  
  
She reassured him again and again that it was probably just a late growth spurt, and boy did Kurt know about those. She still bought him a gorgeous simple grey bra with perfect padding and lift "to make the most of those new titties under his _own_ clothes".  
  
-  
  
Explaining to his overly concerned father why he needed an appointment with the family doctor was a whole new mortifying teenage experience. Burt seemed to be aware of what Mercedes had talked about and got them an appointment that very day. Finn had simply stood dumbstruck holding the shirt Kurt returned to him, muttering dazedly to himself about touching boobs vicariously through his own clothes. He hadn't even heard them say goodbye. Just stood listlessly staring at the chest of his own shirt. At least he had the training with girls not to stare at Kurt's new and very visible upper half. Having a 40-something secret boyfriend was one thing, but a brother who looked at your boobs was a whole level of complication Kurt did not need in his life.  
  
The doctor ended up asking a lot of very invasive and pointed questions and Kurt was relieved that he had insisted his dad wait outside instead of hovering like…well, like a nosy parent. Which in this case would have possibly given him another heart attack.  
  
He blushed down to his toes at the admission of not only losing his virginity but not using a condom. It seemed that not only had he missed out on some vital boob medical detail in his life, he was also fairly deficient in how little it took to make a baby. He and Blaine hadn't had a chance to meet long enough for more than a coffee and a few kisses in the two weeks following that mind-blowing first time.  
  
"One time is all it takes, Kurt. I'm glad that your partner provided you with test results for himself but I still want to run some on you just to be safe. As well as testing for pregnancy, of course."  
  
Kurt gulped and nodded. After a brief lecture about safe sex practices and birth control options the doctor tried to impress Kurt with as much force as she was allowed to tell Burt about everything that was going on. When Kurt nodded again but didn't reply, she let the point fall and released him with a maternal stroke on the arm that left him feeling even more guilty somehow.  
  
Of course he would tell his father about Blaine and…all of it. Just not when Burt was still taking required periods of rest for his heart.  
  
-  
  
One week past when his period was supposed to start, three new bras, a dozen new suitors at school drooling over his heaving low-cut t-shirts, one life-altering phone call, two buses and three missed classes. All of which led him to Blaine's Ohio branch of offices trying to get past security.  
  
Blaine had finally been reached but was in a meeting so he requested that Kurt wait in his office until it was over. But Kurt couldn't wait. He had been swinging between extremes of joy and anguish, perfect hopes and potentially dashed dreams until he was frantic. He was voraciously hungry but feeling too sick to eat and his judgement was left somewhere in the glass hallways when he spotted Blaine in a conference room.  
  
As if sensing his young charge's presence, Blaine looked up from where he was standing and giving an impressive speech and lit up at the sight of Kurt. The happiness quickly changed to concern when he saw Kurt's distraught expression.  
  
Excusing himself from the meeting and rushing past a table full of women and men in suits who were all staring at the teenager outside, he fairly had to catch Kurt from fainting.  
  
He guided the boy into a nearby empty office (mercifully with solid walls) and rummaged around in the desk until he found a snack bar and an unopened bottle of water. Settling Kurt onto a chair he ordered the boy to eat and drink before attempting to talk.  
  
Not for the first time Kurt appreciated having a grown up for a boyfriend looking after him. Especially one who hushed all his apologies for interrupting a meeting.  
  
Gulping down the rest of the water, Kurt gasped and looked into Blaine's hazel eyes where the older man was kneeling on the floor in front of him. Actually on the floor and in a gorgeous suit that must have cost in the tens of thousands. His tie pin and cufflinks were matching solid gold. A heady cloud of very expensive cologne and a fresh haircut made Kurt slowly realise just how important this meeting must be. Yet here this man knelt in one of his employee's offices, cupping Kurt's face as if he were the only thing in the world.  
  
"Blaine, I don't. I don't know how to tell you this. I guess w-we sort of knew it could happen, just not--"  
  
"Kurt," Blaine interrupted, gripping Kurt's shoulders and making him start. "Angel, just tell me. Are you sick? Has someone hurt you? Are you in danger? Have I…have I hurt you somehow?"  
  
His voice was deep and steady but with a kind of unconvincing calmness. Kurt had seen him like this during phone calls about "market shares" and "global competitors". Later on Blaine would calmly explain how another 10 billion dollar deal had been brought back from the brink of disaster through his word alone.  
  
To have that concern in his eyes while he looked at Kurt was…overwhelming.  
  
"No, no I promise nothing is wrong with me…well, not exactly wrong…" he unconsciously laid a hand over his stomach and blushed prettily.  
  
Realization slowly transformed Blaine's face from concern to wonder and then to adoration.  
  
"Oh, Kurt," he murmured, pressing a tan hand over Kurt's white one. "Is it…are you?"  
  
Relief flooded through Kurt like sunshine at the happy, expectant look on his older lover's face.  
  
"Yes. Yes I am. For three weeks now. Oh, Blaine I was so scared how you would react!"  
  
Blaine cupped Kurt's face urgently and pressed kisses all over his forehead, nose, eyes, cheeks and lips. "My little sweetheart, I could never be anything more than honoured and joyful that you're carrying my baby. That your body received me and wanted me inside you. Now," he said, taking Kurt's hands and becoming business-like again. "I don't want you to worry about a thing. I will get you the best treatment, the best doctors, all new clothes as you grow, a brand new house, a safer car…you name it, my sweet. And if it's your fashion career you're worried about then I'll…I'll buy you a studio and a shop on Madison Avenue with a team of people to do your bidding…"  
  
Laughing though his tears, Kurt placed his fingertips over Blaine's lips to stop him rambling. "Right now I just want this baby with you. That's all I need. Also…I've got something else that's new to show you. Two things actually!"  
  
He looked down at his chest significantly, arching his back out a little. It was greatly to his credit and maturity that Blaine hadn't noticed the brand new swell beneath Kurt's favourite sheer-cotton baby doll blouse. Now his eyes darkened visibly as he took in the simple grey bra and heaving breasts just visible beneath the thin fabric.  
  
Kurt's trembling fingers fumbled to undo the three buttons at the top but Blaine's bigger, rougher hands pulled him away, got the shirt open and pushed off of Kurt's shoulders.  
  
At first he simply marveled at the creamy breasts and tight cleavage from the shape of the bra. He cupped a hand around each and squeezed, making Kurt moan and quiver. He leaned in and breathed and laved his tongue between them, over them, dipping in to lick inside the bra. By the time he pulled away the bra was darkened and drenched from his mouth and Kurt was rutting against the leather seat of his chair.  
  
"Oh my darling. My sweet, sweet baby." he gasped, reaching up to tug one of the cups down. The grip dragged right over a nipple and Kurt arched his back even more, gripping the arms of the chair. Once his nipple popped free the entire breast followed. It now felt too big to be trapped inside the bra, almost swollen to an even bigger size.  
  
Blaine let out a vicious, strange, primal noise and bared his teeth. His hair suddenly looked looser, wilder. He stuck out his tongue and pounced on Kurt's breast, sucking violently at as much as he could. His tongue danced frantically over the nipple and Kurt very nearly lost consciousness.  
  
He was moaning and sobbing with no way to stop. His hands gripped into Blaine's hair to keep himself grounded while Blaine mauled him. Against the cuff of his shoe and his bare ankle, a terrifyingly hard mass was pressing hot and insistent. That was what had done this to him. Had ploughed deep and rooted a life inside of Kurt. The firm heavy balls had filled him to spilling and done their work. For three weeks Blaine's child had been growing.  
  
"There's something else," Kurt managed breathlessly, too far gone to be demure. "I'm horny like, all the time. When I close my eyes I see your…and I want it inside me. I think about having your baby inside me and all I want is more. I want more of you. I want you to make me big and swollen with them. I want to get more of your babies inside of me, Bla--"  
  
He was cut off by a ravenous kiss. Then he was being lifted into Blaine's arms and carried in one arm,  clinging with what little strength he had left. There was a clatter as the harder objects were swept off the desk and Kurt was laid hastily down onto scattered papers and files. His bloomers were tugged off his legs and over his shoes. The table was mercifully long and grand and Kurt spared a tiny thought for how Blaine would explain the mess.  
  
Blaine who had no concern farther than grasping the side of Kurt's thong, easily ripping it in two and flinging the wet string behind him.  
  
Directly into the face of Blaine's Number 2, Sebastian Smythe.  
  
Blaine looked back as Kurt gasped and hastily covered both breasts with his arms.  
  
"Ah, Sebastian. Didn't see you there," Blaine said conversationally, continuing to undo his own trousers and stepping out of them and then his underwear. As if trashing an employee's office and having relations with an underage boy on their desk were commonplace.  
  
"Sorry boss, didn't know you were in here. Should I leave?" Sebastian replied equally easily, smirking at Kurt's stunned face. He also chanced a look at Blaine's thick length hanging heavy between his legs, something Kurt felt a tiny flare of possessiveness about.  
  
"Actually…" Blaine looked back at Kurt. "Sweetheart, just say no and Sebastian leaves right away. But would you like him to keep your breasts company while I fuck you? It could feel so good, baby." While he spoke he rubbed the thick head of his cock against Kurt's folds.  
  
Knowing that Sebastian would probably break several of his own fingers if ordered to do so by Blaine, Kurt let the last bit of his embarrassment drop and nodded. He slowly released his own breasts, arching his back up for some much needed attention to them.  
  
With a nod from Blaine, Sebastian shucked off his work jacket and strode to the desk. With one final infuriating smirk at Kurt's flushed face he gripped both breasts and began to suck and tweak and play with gusto.  
  
Taking advantage of Kurt writhing in pleasure, Blaine looked down with fond ownership on the neat, slightly puffed lips of Kurt's pussy. Then up to where he slid a hand over Kurt's flat, concave belly. Right where they were mixed and making a human being.  
  
Lining up with the other hand, Blaine fed himself without stopping into Kurt's body. The boy contracted and writhed so hard that Sebastian lost grip and slurped at the nipple he had been sucking. Kurt's chest was already drenched with Bas' spit and his breasts were a hot pink all over, ending in violent red hard nipples that pointed to the ceiling.  
  
Adjusting his grip on Kurt's slender hips, Blaine began to pound. Fast. Relentless. Steady. Shifting Kurt's body up and down on the loose papers as they fell on the floor. Long white legs dancing wildly in the air on either side where they weighed down slightly in his chunky little heels.  
  
"Bas. Jerk off on his tits. Make it look like he's milking from his nipples, I want to see what it will look like."  
  
Kurt heard the order and was faintly aware of a zipper dropping and Sebastian gripping one breast in his hand. The fleshy head of a penis pressed against his nipple and, just like magic, he was coming thick where he was compressing the nipple into the breast. It hurt a little but the effect was come splurging and pouring as if it were milk. Kurt wailed weakly at the effect, feeling Blaine fuck him harder and more violently. Sebastian gripped the other breast and jerked the rest of his come out.  
  
"Now lick it off. Suck the milk out of him." Blaine's voice was losing it's composure and his breathing was laboured.  
  
Sebastian seemed to know exactly what his boss wanted: he suckled at the nipples while kneading Kurt's breasts and hummed with pleasure. He was sucking his own come but it looked for all the world as if he were milking Kurt into his mouth. Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head and his orgasm punched out of him with a force that almost blacked him out.  
  
"Oh fuck yes, baby boy. Squirt on my cock. Suck me back inside that gushing pussy," Blaine yelled triumphantly as he pounded past floods of wetness and began to come. He drove in one last violent time and, as he was pouring himself deep inside Kurt, gripped a breast and wiped it all over Sebastian's open mouth. "That's it. Feed him, Kurt. Gonna keep you milked all the time."  
  
At last Blaine was spent. Kurt's breasts were almost twice the size and too sensitive. He mewled plaintively and tried in vain to gather them protectively in his arms. Blaine slowly started to withdraw and thick gushes of their combined come began to follow him out. Sebastian had been jerking himself again already and he came again weakly. His boss' dick seemed to go on forever and the girth left Kurt's poor little pussy red and open.  
  
"Come here and get a load of this," Blaine chuckled amiably, guiding Sebastian to stand between Kurt's legs. He manhandled Kurt's shoes under his butt so that his hips were raised, and began to violently rub over his clit.  
  
Kurt squealed and shook. His body was angled so that his breasts were lying heavy on his neck. He weakly grasped one and pulled a nipple into his mouth. He had learned that trick the very morning he'd first realised how big they were.  
  
Sebastian moaned as gushes flooded his face with wetness, his barely softened dick twitching in a way that looked painful. But he was happily licking around his mouth and wiping at his eyes, sharing a look with Blaine over Kurt's prone body.  
  
Kurt's consciousness slowly returned as he was cleaned and re-dressed by two pairs of hands. Blaine's he could tell by how much they petted and caressed. Sebastian's were methodical and careful not to overstep the mark.  
  
They sat Kurt upright on the desk and gave him more water. At some point the two men had put their own clothes back on and looked impeccable. Then Blaine turned to Sebastian.  
  
"Smythe. As my right hand man and head of security, I need you to know something. Kurt, trust me I can only relax if I know you're being looked after," he added when Kurt gave him a sideways glance.  
  
"In here," he rested a hand over Kurt's belly where he hadn't finished doing up the shirt, "is my child and my heir. Kurt is growing my babe and therefore will require extra security." (Kurt blinked at the realisation that Blaine had assigned him security at some point without him even knowing and smiled to himself)  
  
Sebastian snapped his ID badge into place where it had fallen off and stood appraising Kurt with a critical, professional eye.  
  
"I'll bring in two of our top former FBI guys. They can double up with the existing team while Mr. Hummel is at school and they'll be stationed in the vacant house two doors down across from his father's house when he is at home. I'll run upstairs and inform your own security, sir, of the changes and have them escort Mr. Hummel back to your apartment. I presume you'll be finishing your meeting before ending your day?"  
  
Blaine gave Kurt a sweet look of regret. "Darling, I want to say to hell with all of it and bask in this new life we're creating…but this meeting is crucial to the company's future and now all of this will one day go to our child and I cannot dream of--"  
  
Kurt hopped off the desk and interrupted him with a happy kiss. "You go build our baby's empire, Mr. Anderson. I'll be waiting for you at home to continue celebrating." Blaine gave him one last hungry look and nodded.  
  
Kurt tripped away with Sebastian at his heels, feeling lighter and happier than he had any right to with his secret older boyfriend's baby inside him and a high school diploma yet to earn. His steps were only slightly fumbled by the blatant stares from staff who passed him, before he remembered that he hadn't put his bra back on and his new boobs were swaying heavy and pink underneath his sheer top.  
  
He heard a polite cough behind him and turned to see Sebastian swinging the remnants of his thong and a sodden grey bra on one finger and grinning. Humph. Stupid meerkat. Kurt would be sure to keep that one in his place.


End file.
